Do You Want To Build A Snowman
by Eclat-d-Etoile
Summary: ACTION SE DÉROULANT APRÈS LE TOME 3. C'est l'hiver et il neige. Newt c'est éloigné de la société pour diverse raison. Quand il recroise Thomas, son univers change de nouveau.


Un petit OS, qui est arrivé comme ça dans ma tête un soir ou j'écoutais la musique de la Reine des Neiges dans mon lit... C'est un petit peu fleur bleu, plein de beau sentiments et d'amour, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

ATTENTION : vous qui n'avez pas lu tous les TMR cette fiction peut contenir des spoils.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, sauf un, mais il ne m'appartient pas non plus vu qu'il appartient à... (à vous de trouver la référance (c'est pas très compliqué) ^^). Bref, rien ne m'appartient hormis l'intrigue et le décor qui est un peu inspiré du bouquin de JD donc on va dire fifty-fifty.

**Rating :** Là c'est compliqué ! Je vais mettre T, et espérer que vous lisiez ça. J'ai longtemps hésiter entre T et M, pour choisir T. Mais ATTENTION, premièrement cette fiction met en scène un couple homosexuel et deuxièmement il y a un lime (si on peut appeler ça comme ça (parce que c'est de la suggèration de Lime) :p)

**Couple : **Newtmas (Newt/Thomas)

* * *

><p>Le feu brûlait dans la petite maison de bois. La fenêtre laissait voir les étoiles qui emplissaient le ciel nocturne, il n'y avait presque pas de nuages et elles essayent d'égaler la puissance lumineuse de la lune. On était en janvier, les fêtes étaient passé. Et il était seul depuis. Newt rejeta la tête en arrière et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais il essayait d'avoir le moins de contact avec eux. Il avait peur de contracter de nouveau la Braise, et de cette fois ne pas s'en sortir.<p>

Le nouveau monde était si beau, si différent des Terres Brûlés. Il n'y avait pas de malade, que des Immuns... Hormis lui. Et si les enfants des Immuns n'étaient pas des Immuns se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Il avait, lui, réussis à guérir de la Braise d'une manière inconnue et personne ne saurais jamais s'il l'aurait de nouveau. Il pourrait être dangereux pour les autres, les Immuns, peut-être le virus était toujours dans son corps et allait muter. Peut-être que ce virus nouveau attaquerait aussi les Immuns, leurs enfants réduisant à néant le monde qu'ils avaient si difficilement construit. Newt soupira. Pourquoi avait-il pris le transplat avec les autres, il aurait pu rester là-bas, loin de ce qui constituait sa vie, mais protégeant les gens qu'il aimait. Newt soupira de nouveau, et une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivis d'une autre. Le feu s'éteignait peu à peu et les larmes continuaient de couler, traçant des sillons sur ses joues. Lorsque le feu fut éteint, les sillons de larmes s'étaient transformé en rivières d'argents coulant sur ses joues sous l'éclat lunaire. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter au royaume des rêves.

**OoO**

« _Next ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, tu n'étais pas à l'Hôtel !? _

_- Si Tommy, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tout va mieux. La Braise à pris une petite pause !_

_- Cool mec ! Monte avec nous on fui cette ville de fou !_

_- Merci, mais t'a lu mon message ?_

_- Oui, mais après l'hôtel, je suis désolé... Enfin plus maintenant !_

_- Comment ça plus maintenant !?_

_- Bah t'as plus la Braise, ça veut dire que tu vas rejoindre l'équipe pour faire sauter le WICKED !_

_- J'ai plus la Braise... On en est pas sûr, c'est sûrement dangereux que tu me fasse circuler au milieu de personnes saines..._

_- Je suis sûr que t'es guéris, sûrement que les Épreuves ont un peu modifié ton cerveau et que tu es devenu résistant à la Braise._

_- __Peut-être... »_

_Un patchwork d'image s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête : La base du WICKED, le Labyrinthe, la mort de Janson..._

_« Allez Newt ! Viens, entre dans le transplat, hurla Minho_

_- Je peux pas mec !_

_- Pourquoi !?_

_- Je suis à moitié contaminé !_

_- On s'en fout, il y a que des Immuns !_

_- Mec, je peux pas ! »_

_Une main au doigts ferme me prit la mienne, celle de Tommy, il courut, m'entraînant avec lui, Minho, lui et moi étions passé par le transplat, peu après Brenda fit brûler la cabane qui l'abritait.__ Tommy s'éloigna avec elle, tandis que je restait avec Minho._

_« Mec, qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de pas vouloir venir !?_

_- Plein d'Immuns auraient pu passer à ma place !_

_- T'as cru quoi tocard ? T'es notre pote, c'est tout. Pas le dernier des plonks qu'on ne connaissait pas et qui __ont autant de courage dans tout le corps que toi dans la __première phalange du petit doigt !_

_- Merci... »_

_ De nouveau un patchwork d'image, images des premières heures passé dans le Nouveau Monde. Arrêt sur image, la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, moi et Tommy côte à côte._

_ « Tu te rends compte que t'as failli ne pas passer le transplat espèce de tocard ! Tu te rend compte qu'après t'avoir retrouvé on a failli te perdre ! Nan mais franchement, tu penses à quoi ?_

_- Mec ! J'ai toujours la Braise, je sais que vous êtes des Immuns, que vous avez une chance énorme d'être protégé, mais moi j'ai la Braise, ou du moins je l'avais. Imagine le virus est toujours en moi et il mute, vous n'êtes plus protégés, qu'est ce que vous ferez alors ? On aurait le droit à une nouvelle pandémie qui conduira à l'extinction de l'espèce humaine c'est ça __que vous voulez__ !? __Imagine aussi que vos enfants ne sont pas protégés, que ce ne sont pas des Immuns, qu'est-ce-que vous ferez alors ?_

_- Ohhh ! Calme toi ! J'ai réfléchis à tout ça figure toi, Brenda m'as dit les mêmes choses et je lui ai expliqué mon avis. Même elle c'est rangé à mes arguments. Newt, tu n'es plus dangereux, le Labyrinthe et les épreuves t'ont tellement changé qu'ils ont modifié la structure de ton cerveau, tes réflexes...Tout ce qui faisais de toi un être humain non-immunisé ! On ne risque plus rien à présent, et si il s'avérait que tu as de nouveau la Braise, je ferais ce que je n'ai pas fait dans le Bowling, je te tuerais..._

_- En gros tu retardes juste mon échéance c'est ça, lui répondit Newt avec un rire amer._

_- Nan ! De toute façon je suis persuadé que tu n'auras plus jamais la Braise._

_- Pense ce que tu veux... Et en parlant du Bowling, quand tu m'as vu en ville, tu ne savais pas que je n'étais plus atteint par la Braise, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tué ?_

_- Je... Putain ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandais aussi ! Il fallait s'y préparer psychologiquement et j'étais tout sauf prêt ! Puis j'ai bien fait d'attendre, maintenant t'es vivant et en bonne état !_

_- __Peut-être, ça seul l'avenir nous le dira. Je pense pas que tu pensera la même chose quand tes enfants mourrons à cause de moi !_

_- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Et de toutes façon Brenda ne veut pas d'enfants !_

_- Brenda ? Demanda Newt la voix hésitante se brisant sur la dernière syllabe_

_- Oui, on est ensemble maintenant, Thomas remarqua l'air défait de Newt et ajouta, t'es sur que ça va ?_

_- Ou... Oui, je suis juste surpris, je pensais que toi et Teresa..._

_- Nan, moi et Teresa rien du tout, elle est morte de toutes façon, répondit-il les yeux emplis de larmes_

_- Ok, cool, soyez heureux alors. »_

_ Et les images de quand j'ai tourné le dos à Tommy surgirent sous ses paupières._

**OoO**

Newt se redressa brusquement, encore Le cauchemar, le même depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Il n'avait pas revu Thomas depuis leur dispute, il avait revu Minho, très peu, s'exilant du reste du monde. Ils lui manquaient, Thomas plus que les autres. Il repensa à tous les moments passé avec lui, pas toujours très marrants, mais avec lui. Il ne savait pas quand exactement il était tombé amoureux de lui, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait, et que jamais il n'arriverait à se faire à l'idée qu'ils sorte avec Brenda.

Il soupira et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi, son dos était raide et sa jambe folle plus encore. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à son lit et s'écroula dessus. Les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre n'étaient pas tiré. L'aube se levait et des nuages étaient apparut dans le ciel si limpide de la nuit. Newt ferma les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

Les pâles rayons du soleil le tirèrent de son sommeil. L'après-midi semblait avancé. Newt se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pendant son sommeil il avait neigé et du sucre glace semblait être tombé partout autour de lui. Il regarda dans son armoire et trouva un pull épais et un pantalon de toile, assez chaud pour être porté à une saison pareille.

Dans la cuisine il mangea rapidement et sortit de sa maison. Le soleil brillait sur les cristaux de neige, rendant le paysage féerique. Newt marcha un long moment dans la neige fraîche et brillante. Il s'éloignait de sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Le soleil descendait à l'horizon quand il se dit qu'il serait temps de rebrousser chemin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que les derniers nuages commencèrent à lâcher leurs flocons. La lumière orangé du couchant embrasait le ciel, d'où chutaient des bouts de cotons blancs et brillant. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Puis il arriva, un homme, grand, un bonnet sur la tête et une écharpe autour du cou. Peut-être venait-il compléter la beauté de la scène, ou peut-être tout gâcher. « Newt ». Une voix que Newt connaissait par cœur, sûrement la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. Newt ne répondit pas et le regarda fixement. Thomas commença à courir vers lui. Lui, ne pouvait pas bouger, il regardait son rêve personnel courir dans l'épaisse couche de neige, sous les flocons dans les dernières lumières de la journée. Puis il se stoppa, à quelques centimètres de lui. Le cœur de Newt se fendilla, pourquoi le prendrait-il dans ses bras ?

« Newt, redemanda Thomas la voix hésitante

- Oui, c'est moi, qui y a-t-il ?

- Newt ! »

Et cette fois Thomas lui sauta dans les bras.

« Newt ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Thomas, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, absolument rien, je suis juste heureux de te voir, ça va bientôt faire un an et demi qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! Quoi de beau dans ta vie ?

- A part que je viens de retrouver, rien de vraiment spéciale. On a créé une belle ville, tout le monde s'entend bien et on a pas de problème. Il n'y a pas eu de mort, mais il y a eu deux naissances. Pour les personnes que tu connais il n'y a rien eu de bien spéciale. Et toi, ta vie en ermite ?

- Bah moi, tout va bien, j'ai vu Minho il y a peu. Il vient me rendre visite de temps à autre, mais il est débordé. Il m'a dit qu'il a été élu chef et que c'est un travail très fatiguant.

- Ah là oui ! Je suis son second et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos, certaines règles du bloc on été remis en place afin d'éviter tout débordement. Exclusion de la communauté quand agressions, un gnouf, tout ça. Maintenant ça va, bien qu'on ne puisse éviter les disputes qui vont avec tout ça. Gally nous aide aussi à gouverner, mais Minho n'a pas voulu le nommer second cra il n'avait pas confiance en lui. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il le nomme second à ma place, je n'avais plus aucune envie d'être chef ou un truc dans le genre, mais bon...

- Ça ressemble bien à Mihno ça, n'avoir confiance en presque personne !

- Ça devient fatiguant des fois... En fait, tu compte rentrer un de ses jours ?

- Nan, je suis bien où je suis.

- Et pourquoi es-tu partis si précipitamment la dernière fois sur la falaise ?

- Je sais pas, je... J'en sais rien, il fallait juste que je parte, désolé.

- Pas grave ! T'allais où comme ça ?

- Je me baladais. J'adore la neige, c'est tellement joli. Et toi ?

- J'aime aussi la neige, mais Brenda pas, elle trouve ça trop froid.

- C'est froid, mais c'est aussi l'une des plus belle choses visibles...

- Toi aussi tu trouve ! Moi je trouve que c'est La plus belle chose au monde ! »

« Nan, c'est toi la plus belle », Newt eu envie de se gifler face à cette pensée. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute. Qu'aurai pensé Thomas à ce moment là...

« Newt, tu m'écoutes ?

- Nan, excuse moi, j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation...

- T'es dans la lune tocard, mais elle n'est pas encore levé !

- Haha excuse, tu disais ?

- Je disais que les plus beau souvenirs qui me reviennent de mon passé sont en lien avec la neige.

- Tu retrouves toujours des bouts de souvenirs ?

- Oui, toi je suppose que non, tout comme Minho...

- Nan, jamais. Raconte moi tes souvenirs !

- Je peux te montrer !

- Me montrer ?

- Oui, vient, on construit un bonhomme de neige !

- Un bonhomme de neige ? C'est pas pour les enfants ?

- Allez Newt ! »

Comment résister à un visage pareil, le bout du nez rougi, le bonnet assortit à l'écharpe, un grand sourire au lèvres et de magnifiques yeux implorants. Comment dire non, à une personne pareil ?

« Allez, montre moi comment on fait un bonhomme de neige !

- Alors ! D'abord on fait une grosse boule pour le corps, et puis une plus petite pour la tête ! »

Thomas prit Newt par la main, et l'entraîna vers un endroit où la neige n'avait pas été foulé par leurs pas, il en prit une poignée et la roula en boule, puis il demanda à Newt d'en rajouter une poignée autour. Ainsi ils la firent grossir, puis quand elle fut assez grosse ils la roulèrent pour la rendre encore plus grosse.

« Stop Newty, c'est bon elle est assez grosse pour le corps !

- Newty ?

- J'ai bien le droit à Tommy, répondit Thomas en riant

- C'est que t'aime pas ?

- Nan, j'aime bien Tommy, c'est que t'aime pas Newty ?

- Si, t'inquiète ça fait juste bizarre au début ! »

Newt ne lui dit pas que c'était ainsi que Ben l'appelait, Ben qui l'avait dragué de longs mois à l'abri des regards avant qu'il ne lui cède un baiser, commençant là une relation secrète qui n'avait duré que peu. Ben, son premier amour, ou du moins le première fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que de l'amitié pour quelqu'un. Mais pas quelque chose d'assez fort pour résister à la peur du regard des autres. Pas quelque chose d'assez fort pour qu'il en parle à Minho, comme il s'est confié à lui quand il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Thomas. Puis de toute façon Ben était mort, parce qu'il avait agressé Thomas, parce qu'il avait énormément changé après le rejet de Newt. Newt ne regrettait rien, de toute façon toutes personnes agressant Thomas méritaient de mourir. Thomas qui était d'ailleurs à ce moment la si beau qu'il en éclipsait la beauté du paysage. Les rayons argentés de la lune et des étoiles avaient beau se refléter de toutes leurs force sur la neige qui avait cessé de tomber, le sourire de Thomas était déjà plus beau que tout ça. Les stalactites de glaces, devenus argent liquide ne valaient rien face aux yeux brillants de Thomas. A chacune des magnificences du paysage, Thomas s'opposait.

« Newty, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Parce que je me disait que tu allais vraiment bien dans le paysage.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, mais c'est comme ça. On le continue ce bonhomme de neige ?

- Un peu que oui ! Maintenant on fait la tête, on fera les décos à la fin ! »

Et Newt suivis de nouveau Thomas, reproduisant les mêmes geste que pour le corps afin de faire la tête. Quand la boule fut assez grande, ils tentèrent de la mettre sur le corps, mais la neige la composant avait beau être tassé au maximum, la boule perdait une grande partie de sa neige quand ils la soulevaient et elle ne tenait pas sur le corps. Newt finis par creuser un petit trou au sommet de la boule-corps et Thomas y posa la boule-tête qui était devenu toute petite face à la dizaine d'essais précédente. Ils rajoutèrent donc de la neige, mais leurs bonhomme en resta tout de même un peu cabossé. Thomas retira son bonnet et ses cheveux dessous apparurent, ils partaient dans tous les sens, Newt ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi décoiffé, mais il n'en était que plus beau, son visage prenant un air enfantin, éclairé d'un magnifique sourire, les yeux pétillants et le bout du nez et les joue rouge. Il posa son bonnet sur la tête du bonhomme, puis défit son écharpe qu'il noua au cou du bonhomme de neige.

« Tu vas tomber malade, Tommy !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Sans écharpe et sans bonnet !

- Toi non plus tu n'en as pas Newty, puis vu que ce sera de ta faute étant donné que c'est toi qui à fait le bonhomme de neige avec moi, tu sera obligé de me guérir ! Tu feras le docteur Newt ! »

Une image de Thomas, malade surgit dans son esprit. Une image de Thomas dans son lit, les yeux rougis par la fièvre et le nez rouge de trop se moucher. Mais aussi un Thomas qui guérissait, puis qui restait avec lui, oubliant Brenda... Newt tenta de refouler les images qui le blesseraient à coup sur. Répondre à Thomas, sans monter d'émotion, vite, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose !

« Je suis pas sûr que tu t'en sortira alors.

- Mais si ! Je m'en sort toujours de toute façon, puis après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'espère vraiment que je ne mourrait pas d'une simple fièvre !

- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage.

- Bon, on le finit notre bonhomme, il faut des bouts de bois pour les bras, des cailloux pour les yeux et le sourire, et une carotte pour le nez.

- Alors le bois ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, dit Newt en montrant les sapins pas très loin, les cailloux non plus, mais si tu trouve une carotte, je donne mes moufles au bonhomme !

- Tadam, répondit fièrement Thomas en sortant une carotte de sa poche, tu donne tes gants au bonhomme, mais tu les récupères après, j'aimerais éviter que tes mains gèlent !

- Et toi tu récupéreras ton bonnet et ton écharpe !

- T'inquiète pas ! Tu peux aller chercher deux bouts de bois pour les bras ?

- Ouai ! Tu ramasse les cailloux ! »

La sapinière était vraiment magnifique, la neige s'étaient accrochés aux branches des arbres, l'eau avait coulé des branches et gelé... Et la lune éclairait le tout, laissant l'intérieur de la forêt se paré de milles et une nuances d'ombres. Newt trouva rapidement deux bouts de bois plutôt droit qui étaient tombé au pieds d'un grand sapin. Les épines avant si vertes étaient devenu marron et tombaient au moindre contact. Newt se retrouva donc très vite avec deux branche plus ou moins droites. Il retourna retrouver Thomas qui avait déjà commencé à positionner les cailloux de manière à former des yeux, un sourire et des boutons sur le corps du bonhomme. Thomas leva la tête quittant son ouvrage des yeux et souris à Newt. Ce dernier accrocha les bouts de bois sur les côtés du corps du bonhomme pendant que Thomas faisait des petits tas de neige, représentant les pieds du bonhomme. Thomas sourit, se dirigea vers Newt et pris ses mains entre les siennes. Newt cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Et maintenant la tâche finale !

- La... La quoi ?

- Tes moufles tocards »

Ils étaient tellement proche que Newt pouvaient sentir le souffle de Thomas sur son visage, les nuages de buée formé par leurs respirations se mêlaient. Mais Thomas s'éloigna de Newt, gardant ses moufles en main. Encore, toujours de faux espoirs. Newt avaient bien envie de demander à son cerveau et à son imagination de se mettre en pause. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Et voilà ! S'exclama Thomas

- Wahou il est vraiment beau ! S'il ne faisait pas si froid, je le dessinerais bien !

- J'ai mieux mon petit Newty, annonça fièrement Thomas en sortant un appareil photo de sa poche.

- Tu l'as eu comment ?

- Et bien nous en ville on a l'électricité, des ordinateurs, et des appareils photo ! »

Thomas prit une première photo du bonhomme de neige, seul, puis il demanda à Newt de se mettre à côté, puis Newt le pris en photo avec le bonhomme. Thomas pris une grosse pierre trouvé par terre et la posa sur un tas de neige. Grâce au retardateur, il immortalisa le moment. Lui, Newt et le bonhomme. Puis après beaucoup de photo, Newt retrouva ses gants et Thomas son bonnet et son écharpe. Autant Newt pu remettre ses gants, autant Thomas était dans l'incapacité de chausser son bonnet ou de porter son écharpes, devenus glacés à cause de la neige. Il les mis donc dans les poches immenses de sa parka.

« Tommy ?

- Oui ?

- On l'appelle comment le bonhomme de neige ?

- Olaf.

- Olaf ?

- Un souvenir d'enfance, un film, avec un bonhomme de neige trop cool qui s'appelait Olaf.

- Ok, va pour Olaf !

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut rentrer maintenant, en tout cas, moi, Brenda va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là quand elle se réveille, je suis partit hier matin très tôt.

- Tommy, il t'arrive de réfléchir ? On est au milieu de la nuit, il t'as fallu une journée pour arriver ici, le retour devrait te prendre autant de temps ! Tu ne seras pas de retour en ville avant le milieu de la nuit prochaine.

- Plonk ! T'as raison ! Mais je fais quoi, faut que je dorme moi !

- Passe chez moi, j'habite moins loin, une fois chez moi tu prendra au sud et tu marchera une heure et tu seras en ville.

- Ok. »

Newt et Thomas marchaient côte à côte, lorsque le jour se leva ils arrivèrent chez Newt, exténués. Newt laissa son lit à Thomas tandis qu'il dormait dans le fauteuil.

**OoO**

Ils se réveillèrent vers midi. Thomas engloutit rapidement un bol de céréale, pendant que Newt mangeait un morceau de pain rassis.

« Allez Tommy faut y aller !

- J'arrive ! Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'en ville ? J'imprimerais les photos de hier, comme ça tu décorera un peu ta maison ! Puis tu pourras rester avec Brenda et moi, et on pourra inviter Minho !

- Euh... Je sais pas, je n'aime pas trop rentrer seul de nuit, puis je te ralentirais, je marche beaucoup moins vite que toi avec ma jambe...

- Mais non ! Allez viens ! »

Newt n'avait pas envie de manger avec Brenda, mais passer du temps avec Minho et Thomas le remplissait de joie. Il se dit que s'il ne supportait pas Brenda il n'aurait qu'a prétexter un mal de tête ou une envie de rentrer tôt pour partir. Il emboîta donc le pas à Thomas et sortit de chez lui.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Thomas se baissa et ramassa une poignée de neige qu'il jeta au visage de Newt. Ce dernier ne put l'éviter, mais il profita de son mouvement d'esquive pour ramasser lui aussi une poignée de neige qu'il jeta sur Thomas. Il était un peu plus rapide et avait prévu l'attaque, il se décala donc évitant la boule qui atterrit derrière lui. En criant « Vengaaaaance » il attaqua de nouveau Newt. Qui se mit à le bombarder en retour.

Ils se bataillaient depuis quelques minutes, se lançant des boules de neiges à tour de rôles, ou en même temps, courant comme des gosse, quand le pied de Next butta sur une pierre caché sous la neige. Il tenta de se rattraper et fis quelques pas en avant. Il fini tout de même par tomber en avant sur Thomas qui voulait l'aider.

Ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre dans la neige, Newt sur Thomas. Newt regardait fixement Thomas le trouvant magnifique, la neige formait comme une couronne autour de sa tête, ses yeux fixaient les siens, et ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres étaient tordu dans une magnifique moue. Newt ne songea plus à rien, à rien d'autre que les lèvres de Thomas. Sa tête se pencha en avant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Thomas. Elles étaient froide, et avaient un goût de chocolat. Newt se laissa tomber en douceur sur le corps de Thomas, qui répondait timidement à son baiser. Les bras de Thomas se refermèrent sur le corps de Newt, sa langue quémandant l'accès à la bouche de Newt. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit ses lèvres approfondissant le baiser. Quand, après un long moment leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Newt regarda Thomas dont les lèvres rougis par le baiser était un appel à un autre baiser, plus long, et encore plus parfait si-cela était possible.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait embrassé Thomas, qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Il se leva et s'enfuit, courant le plus vite possible vers chez lui. Il avait embrassé Thomas, son Tommy, qu'avait-il fait ?

OoO

Ça faisait trois jours que ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de la personne qu'il aimait. Trois jours qu'il vivait prostré chez lui, repassant en boucle dans sa tête le film du baiser. Il était à la fois heureux, car il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Mais il était aussi malheureux car par là il avait perdu l'amitié de Thomas. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Trois jours qu'il était seul, trois jours qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Trois jours qu'il neigeait.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Newt s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. IL était là, sur le seuil. Toujours le même, toujours aussi magnifique.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu t'apporter les photos de toi, de moi, d'Olaf. Puis je suis devenu demander asile aussi vu que je me suis fâché avec Brenda. Puis je suis aussi venu faire un truc important... »

Thomas s'approcha d'un pas déterminé et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Newt, réitérant le baiser précédent, sans la fraîcheur de la neige dans le dos, les lèvres plus chaudes que la fois d'avant mais la même passion, les même sentiments. Puis Thomas décolla ses lèvres de celles de Newt, qui se sentait défaillir de bonheur. Il colla son front à celui de son amant.

« Faut qu'on parle, je rentre mes affaires et on parle, souffla-t-il »

Newt l'aida à ranger ses affaires, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il avait tellement peur de se réveiller, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Quand les maigres possessions de Thomas furent dans la maison, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Newt, il faut que je te parle, c'est dur, alors ne m'interrompt pas, commença Thomas en posant une main sur la bouche de Newt, c'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour... Je t'ai regardé partir, troublé comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Ensuite, je suis rentrée, Brenda m'attendait, elle m'as demandait où j'étais partit pendant tous ce temps, je lui ai dit que je me baladais, que je t'avais croisé, qu'on avait passé un peu de temps ensemble. Puis je suis allé me coucher, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'avais le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur. J'ai passé la fin de la journée et la nuit dans mon lit à réfléchir à tout ça. L'image de ce qui c'était passé dans la neige tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai commencé à analyser les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, ceux que je ressentais depuis que je te connaissais. Puis je me suis rendu compte, qu'à un moment, ce n'était plus de l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Et surtout la question, « pourquoi Newt m'a-t-il embrassé ? » tournaient en rond dans mon crâne. Je suis donc allé voir la seule personne apte à m'aider. Je suis allé voir Minho. Je lui ai tout raconté, ce qui c'est passé, mes doutes, mes sentiments, et je lui ai posé la question que je me posais. Il m'as dit que tu allais le haïr, mais qu'il faisait ça pour ton bien. Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais, que tu étais partit car tu ne supportais pas de me voir avec Brenda, puis aussi parce que tu avais peur que quelqu'un attrape la Braise à cause de toi. Et quand je suis rentrée chez moi, encore plus perdu, mais aussi un peu moins, quand Brenda m'as embrassé et que je n'ai presque rien ressentit, je me suis dit que je pouvais te donner une chance, nous donner une chance. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais vraiment essayer quelque chose avec toi. Alors j'ai préparé mes affaires, j'ai expliqué le gros de la chose à Brenda, en fait je lui ai juste dit que je ne l'aimais plus et je suis partis. Et maintenant, après t'avoir embrassé, je ne regrette en rien ma décision. »

Thomas retira sa main de la bouche de Newt pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de ce dernier. Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un bisou salé, mais un bisous merveilleux quand même.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura l'autre en retour »

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, quittèrent le salon pour se retrouver dans la chambre. Rien ne réussi à rompre leur étreinte hormis les quelques secondes où les habits volèrent à travers la pièce.

**OoO**

Quand Newt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était nu dans les bras de Thomas. Le soleil entrait dans la pièce, Thomas dormait, un air angélique sur le visage. Newt le regarda pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quand leurs regards ce croisèrent, chacun d'eux comprirent que tous les matins pendant longtemps ressembleraient à ça.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini ! J'ai réussis à m'empêcher de mettre des commentaires à tout bout de champs (parce que j'avais pleiiin de bêtises à raconter mais ça gâche un peu la lecture). J'ai essayé de me corriger le mieux possible, mais je suis pas très douée pou ça alors excusez moi pour les fautes... Sinon, à part ça j'espère que ça vous à plu et laissez moi une petite Review ! =3<p>

-Éclat d'étoile qui vous aiiiime !

**Rar aux anonymes :**

**Une bavarde :** Merciii beaucoup pour ta Review, et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Un jour viendra le Newtmas avec les bébé Minho que je dédicacerais tout particulièrement à toi ;) ! Et t'inquiète pas pour ça, de toute façon, on a les TP de SVT pour parler de tout ça =3

**Meili :** Merci énormément pour ta Review, elle est super gentille ! :D J'ai commencé un recueil de drabble et tu peux aller y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux ^^. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. bon, encore une fois merci pour tes joli compliments :3


End file.
